


Inertia

by Lulatic



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, F/M, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22652872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulatic/pseuds/Lulatic
Summary: “Zagreus. Have you ever considered what would happen once you met her? Your mother?”
Relationships: Megaera/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Kudos: 46





	Inertia

**Author's Note:**

> Quick drabble. Figured id put it on ao3 in order to . Yknow. Get my claim in this tag.
> 
> I cant stop thinking of like. What zag will do once he leaves.

“What if you’re disappointed once you get there.” 

The lounge wasn’t loud, even with the sound of wisping shades shifting through, of Dusa’s low hums echoing up through the high-rafted ceilings. It wasn’t loud, drowning, how the kitchen staff went about their work, of knives across cutting boards and through the flesh of fish. 

Megaera never spoke softly, not a word without some intent between her lips. Her voice always dragged through Zagreus’ ears, clawed for his attention. 

He pretended not to hear, even as her tone soured on his tongue. 

“What was that?” He didn’t look at her, didn’t meet her eyes. Defeat sat heavy in his throat still, a pain not so physical laced in the flesh just under his skin. 

He heard meg scoff, a glass clattering as it’s set down on the counter. He felt her movement, a fragmented flash of blue out of the corner of his eyes. 

He stared at the walls. Traced his eyes over the gems embedded throughout, so intently. As if they glittered just the same as they used to. 

Meg’s voice wasn’t soft, not truly. She wasn’t one to hold him gently, to say words muffled by pity or guilt. He was thankful for that, truly. But her words now were adjacent to something that didn’t sting in a way he thought it would. 

“You don’t think ahead, as always,” she sighed low, her tone something like remorse. “Zagreus. Have you ever considered what would happen once you met her? Your mother?”

The colours of the underworld seemed dull, nowadays. Muted, monotone, mundane. The walls, the tall cavernous ceilings all the more confining. The air was stale in his lungs. 

Meg sighed. He rubbed a hand over his mouth, meeting her eyes with a lilt of his head. He didn’t say anything. 

She looked at him with something in her eyes that he’d been seeing more of, lately. The familiarity ached in his bones. 

She didn’t break his gaze. “What about after you meet her, then? What are you going to do, Zagreus? if it isn’t all you think it will be. Whatever it is you want.”

Her gaze burned. In the distance, Orpheus’ lamented drawl soothed through the air. 

Zagreus let out a low breath: he smiled something sweet. 

“I think I’ll figure it out, Meg.” He hummed, “don’t worry about me.”

“I’m not worrying,” she lied. 


End file.
